


Stuckony smut challenge

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No plot whatsoever, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, That's it, Top Bucky Barnes, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Tony needs some tlc after a mission went horribly wrong. His boyfriends know just the thing...





	Stuckony smut challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dophne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/gifts).



> Because I've gotten several requests for smut sequels to my fics I thought I needed to practice writing it first. So here's my first attempt at real porn. Written for this prompt by the lovely [Dophne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne):
> 
> Steve (with Bucky or not) sees that Tony is a bit stressed and distracts him by sexy times in the lab. Pairing: stony or stuckony
> 
> Comments are always welcome!

Just a little mo-- He hissed when his right hand shook slightly and he burned the index finger of his left hand with the soldering iron. Sticking the offended finger in his mouth he withstood the urge to throw his tool across the workshop and even had the presence of mind to shut it off.   
  
See, Pepper, I can do proper lab safety.   
  
He sighed. He should probably head right to bed. Shaky fingers usually meant he was past the 40 hours mark. He couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the building collapse where this week's wanna be baddy had hidden a bomb. According to his scans six people had still been inside.  _ And he had been too late to save them _ .   
  
So he had holed himself up in the shop, trying to upgrade Jarvis' scan techniques. If he had been just that bit quicker, then those people--   
  
He squashed that thought like a bug, wiping furiously over his face.    
  
When two hands landed softly on his shoulders he startled, but recovered quickly. He had forgotten Cap had joined him here for a second (third?) time a while back.    
  
Steve didn't speak, for which Tony was infinitely grateful, but started to massage his shoulders and neck. Steve knew Tony  _ had _ to build, and he supported that as long as he deemed it safe. They had agreed on certain hard limits, like a maximum of 48 hours of being awake. Steve of course had his wily ways to tempt Tony up sooner. But this one had been bad, among the six were a single mom and her baby son, and Tony's mind was a master at conjuring up images of how they would've died.    
  
He shook his head and did a breathing exercise, trying to get out of his head. Focusing on Steve's large hands helped. He let his head drop to the side obligingly, so Steve could work on that shoulder for a bit.    
  
It hurt, but it was a good hurt, and when Steve put his thumbs on a particularly nasty spot under his shoulder blade he couldn't hold back a moan. Steve's movements stopped for a second, before continuing on the other side. Tony smirked and he pushed his ass back just a bit, just enough to feel Steve against him. Again the movements stopped, and Tony let out a little whine in protest.    
  
With a chuckle Steve started again, working his way down Tony's spine and back up, and down again and back up. He allowed Tony to rub his ass against him, but made no move to do something about it, moving his hands along Tony's arm instead. He paid extra attention to Tony's hand, kissing the knuckles when he was done.    
  
Tony's heart sped up and he opened his eyes to peer over his shoulder, but Steve began working on the other arm, and yeah, that was really good, no complaints here. Steve chuckled again, so he might've said that out loud? Didn't matter though because Steve kept up his ministrations.   
  
Another kiss on his knuckles and Steve started to knead the muscles of his face and head, soft but firm, until Tony felt completely relaxed and pliant, only held upright by leaning back against Steve's broad chest. Tony was about sleepy enough to go to bed, but Steve pressed a kiss to that sensitive spot behind his ear and bent him over his workbench.   
  
Tony shuddered in anticipation as he leaned on his forearms, when he heard Steve drop to his knees behind him. Steve didn't put his hands on his ass, like he had thought (hoped), but started to massage his lower leg, working his way up, working loose the muscles of his outer thigh, moving towards the inner--, nope, going back down again along the back of his leg.   
  
With a sigh Tony moved some stuff out of the way and laid his head down on his arms. If Steve was in a teasing mood he would take his time, no matter how much Tony pleaded, cursed or begged. He couldn't deny it felt good, though the relaxation was tinged with something else now, a growing anticipation, a need that started to smolder low in his belly. When Steve worked his way up his other leg, teasing his inner thigh a bit Tony felt his already half hard cock press against the edge of the bench as he curled his toes.    
  
"I love it when you do that, little kitten," a sultry voice whispered in his ear and Tony yelped.   
  
"That's it, I'm ordering you a bell. You hear that JARVIS?"   
  
"Of course, sir."   
  
Bucky grinned down unrepentant where Tony was glaring up at him from where he lay on the workbench. Steve hadn't stopped working his magic so Tony closed his eyes, trying to find that relaxed state again, and failing miserably when Bucky leaned in to whisper once more.    
  
"You should see how good Stevie looks, servicing you on his knees like that."   
  
Tony had no trouble imagining exactly how they would look, including the blush Bucky's words would've put on Steve's cheeks (God bless his Irish complexion).    
  
"Would you happen to know  _ other _ things he could do to you from that position? I do…"   
  
Tony shuddered violently at the image this conjured in his mind, and the soft chuckle in his ear shot straight to his groin.    
  
Bucky dipped his hand under Tony's shirt, caressing the skin of his back so softly it caused goosebumps all over Tony's torso, and he shuddered again.    
  
"Taking your sweet time there, Stevie!" Bucky's hand had dipped lower and was teasing his tailbone.    
  
It took all of Tony's willpower to remain still, and Bucky knew it, the bastard.    
  
"Let's see if we can speed things up, shall we," Bucky purred in his ear.    
  
Bucky pulled back his arm and stepped out of sight, and Tony could concentrate on Steve, who hadn't stopped his teasing, moving his hands over the insides of Tony's legs, but stopping just short of touching his fun parts.    
  
Finally Steve took firm hold of Tony's hips and pulled him a bit away from the edge of the workbench, and slow, agonisingly slow, pulled his pants down.    
  
The cool air on his naked flesh made him shiver a bit. The temperature in the lab was always lower than strictly comfortable, because of all the sensitive equipment. He yelled when out of nowhere Bucky, it had to be Bucky, sucked him in to the root. It was only Steve's grip on his hips that kept Tony from bucking into that wet heat. Slowly Bucky pulled back, letting his teeth catch a bit on the ridge of the head, before doing something illegal with his tongue.    
  
Tony was biting his hand in an attempt to stay quiet, when Steve bent over him and sucked lightly on his earlobe. It was a game they all enjoyed, one that Tony always lost, especially when his boys were tag teaming like now. "No need to be quiet, Tony, let us hear you." Steve nuzzled the side of his face. Tony scrunched his eyes shut and shook his head, they were going to have to work for it. (He was so screwed)   
  
Steve sighed like he was disappointed, but it was clear he was grinning when he said "Okay, have it your way." He stepped away, but it was hard for Tony to keep track of him when Bucky sucked him in again and hummed, then pulled back and put his tongue in the slit.    
  
Tony bit down harder when Steve's hands returned on his ass, pulling the cheeks apart.   
  
"Look at you, you're so gorgeous spread out like this." Steve's Brooklyn twang tended to come out more when he was excited and hearing it always made Tony's cock twitch. It didn't have any room though, and when Bucky hummed again Tony let out his first moam.   
  
He knew his boys were both smirking, he  _ felt _ Bucky's lips twitch around him, but he didn't care because Steve chose that moment to lick teasingly around his hole. He whined shamelessly when Steve's hand and tongue disappeared, only to freeze in anticipation when he heard the tell tale click of a lube bottle.    
  
"Wanna come here and watch, Buck?"    
  
Bucky shook his head and swallowed around Tony's cock just when Steve pressed his lubed up finger against his entrance, and Tony was torn between pushing forward or backward.    
  
Tony started babbling when Steve finally slid his finger in and began moving it in and out of him, pushing more lube in at every go. "Oh, yeah, finally, come on, Steve, yes, please, more, give me more, you know I can--"    
  
Tony wailed when Steve pulled his cheeks farther apart with his other hand and stuck his tongue in next to his finger.   
  
"Stop! Bucky, I'm gonna…" he yelled, prompting Bucky to moan around his cock and take him in even deeper.    
  
He came violently. Bucky swallowing and Steve licking him through it, until he could only whimper.   
  
Bucky emerged from under the workbench, lips red and swollen, a bit of cum still on his chin, his pupils blown wide. Steve gave Tony a gentle kiss on his ass, before standing up as well and stroking Tony's hair from his face. Tony decided that lying here was as good a place as any.   
  
"I think we broke him, Stevie. You okay there, kitten?" Bucky's face gave away his concern, despite the teasing tone.    
  
Tony just had enough energy left to give a feeble thumbs up. "Just gimme a minute and I'm good to go," he mumbled against the workbench.    
  
  
~☆~   
He woke up because he was sweating like a pig and needed to pee really badly. He found himself sandwiched between his boyfriends, which would explain the heat. Steve was curled around him and had thrown a leg over both of his, and Bucky had snuggled his ass against Tony's side.    
  
He had been practising how to extract himself from sleeping super beings  _ who were intent on him not sneaking off to the workshop _ . He didn’t sneak off anymore, not when it had put Bucky into a panic once, but he would curl up between them with his StarkPad, when inspiration hit.    
  
"JARVIS, run the shower will you?" Might as well wash the sweat and grime of an engineering binge away. He stepped out of his pajamas once he had relieved himself. He couldn't remember putting those on, his last fuzzy memory of yesterday was being scooped up in Steve's arms. Thinking about that brought back the memory of what they were up to  _ before _ that and Tony felt the warm tingle of affection for his lovers. It hadn't always been this easy-- He shook his head resolutely. Nope, not going there. They were here now and things were good.    
  
As if on cue the bathroom door opened when he stepped under the hot water, and a sleep rumpled ex-assassin with a fabulous bedhead shuffled in, yawning widely. He looked adorable and Tony inwardly cooed. Inwardly, because Bucky had a morning temper to rival his own. Tony watched bemused as Bucky kept his eyes closed while he peed, kicked his pants off and shuffled into the shower with him.    
  
Without speaking Bucky leaned against the wall, eyes still firmly shut and Tony lathered his hair with shampoo. He loved Bucky's long hair, he loved washing it and stroking his fingers through it until it was soft and tangle free. It was as much an act of intimacy as sex. Tony carefully washed the soap out and when he was done he leaned against Bucky's back, looping his arms around his waist, lazily drawing patterns on his stomach.    
  
Bucky did a pleased hum, which Tony felt against his cheek rather than heard. He moved his hands lower, stroking over Bucky's legs, and pressed a kiss to the seam between metal and skin. He couldn't help teasing the soft skin of Bucky's groin with his fingers and was rewarded with a full body shudder. He moved his hands up again, relishing in the feel of Bucky's muscles tensing up in anticipation. When Tony lightly caressed his nipples Bucky turned quick as only enhanced spies can and pushed Tony against the wall, pinning him in place with his body, his forearms on either side of Tony's head.    
  
"Fuck, doll," Bucky growled against his ear, nipping downwards and biting at the tendon of his shoulder, making Tony whimper. Not fair they knew all his spots (he loved it).   
  
Bucky licked over the mark and pushed a muscled leg between Tony's. "That sound shoots straight to my cock," he rumbled in his ear as he rubbed his erection against Tony's thigh. 

  
Tony lightly scratched his nails along Bucky's flanks and shivered when Bucky pushed against him even harder, nearly lifting him off his feet. Bucky pushed his long hair back (always mindful to keep the wet out of Tony's face) and they found each other in a languid kiss. Something about the shower always made them kiss more sloppily, more tongue and teeth. They took their time mapping each other's mouths, touching wherever they could reach.    
  
Bucky's hands came up to carefully hold Tony's jaw, like he was something precious. "I want you," Bucky breathed against his mouth, and they both moaned when he rubbed their cocks together. “Let me have you, Tony.”   
  
"Hey! No hogging our boyfriend." Steve's muffled cry made Tony grin and Bucky roll his eyes. He took Tony's chin in his metal hand and swiped softly over his lower lip with the thumb, asking entrance. Tony watched Bucky through his lashes as he slowly licked around the top and then sucked it in. He could play just as dirty as the other two.     
  
Predictably Bucky let out a growl and bit down on Tony's shoulder again, before purring in his ear.    
  
"I wanna watch you suck Stevie. Stretch that pretty mouth of yours all around him while I prep ya. Make you moan just with my fingers, would you like that?"   
  
In answer Tony sucked harder and bit on Bucky's thumb. The chuckle in his ear sent goosebumps down his neck, despite the warmth in the shower.    
  
"Then when you're nice and loose I'll bend you over, hold you down while I fuck you. Take my time to wreck that ass of yours. I'm gonna fuck you until you can't talk anymore, only make those pretty noises for me. Think you can come on my cock, kitten?"   
  
Tony shuddered, he swore he could come on Bucky's dirty talk alone, the low rumble coupled with that accent would be his undoing some day. He fumbled for a towel while he ordered JARVIS to shut off the water. When he all but ran from the shower Bucky smacked him on the ass, laughing joyously.    
  
Rubbing his backside Tony walked into the bedroom pouting.   
  
"Bucky's being mean, Steve. So mean."   
  
He crawled under the sheet that Steve helpfully held up and nestled under Steve's arm.    
  
"You're my favourite," he whispered conspiratorially against the blond's neck.    
  
"Sure Tony," Steve mumbled, still sleepy, and rolled over to pin Tony under him. With his free hand Tony stroked the smooth expanse of Steve's back and carded his fingers through his hair. He loved these moments. Only close after waking did his boyfriends let their guard down like this. Bucky seemed to always be on high alert, while Steve was in Cap mode more often than not.    
  
Lazily Steve rubbed his morning erection against Tony's hip. He was definitely acting more sleepy than he really was. Using a move Clint had taught him Tony managed to flip them over and he grinned down at his blond lover.    
  
"Scoot up a bit, Stevie, give a fella room to work." Bucky sauntered in with a towel around his waist, stopping at the foot of the bed to admire the view as Steve shuffled backwards with Tony on top of him. Once Steve was semi upright Bucky crawled on the bed and gave Steve a peck on the cheek.   
  
"You stink punk, go brush your teeth," he scolded as he hauled Tony off Steve like he weighed nothing. Steve grinned and stuck out his tongue, but obeyed anyway. Tony made to get back under the sheet, but Bucky stopped him with two firm hands on his hips.    
  
"Nah ah, on your hands and knees, doll, let me see you."   
  
Tony made sure to exaggerate the movements of his hips as he crawled into position, feeling warmth at the hungry look Bucky sent him. When he was in position Bucky sat next to him and they kissed until Steve returned, stretching tall and showing off, having lost his pajama bottoms somewhere as well.    
  
"How many times were you planning on, Buck?" He sat next to Bucky and stroked Tony’s back, who arched into the touch.    
  
"I don't know." Bucky reached out and got the lube with an evil grin. "How does two times each before breakfast sound?"   
  
Tony dropped his head with a groan. He’d be dead come breakfast time, or at least walking very funny. Bucky smacked his ass again. "Don't pretend you don't like it, doll."   
  
Steve kissed Tony sweetly (when did his boys develop this good cop, bad cop routine? Oh there’s a thought! He was definitely gonna order them naughty cop outfits) and sat down against the headboard. Tony looked back, and when he was sure he had Bucky's attention as well, he daintily flicked his tongue over the head of Steve's cock.    
  
He smirked when both his lovers groaned and took the head in his mouth, looking up at Steve. He swiped his tongue along the ridge and licked into the slit, making Steve moan. Still looking at Steve he backed up and licked a stripe down along the underside.    
  
"Not getting any younger here, Barnes," he teased, nuzzling at Steve's balls. He gasped when Bucky bit his ass cheek.   
  
"I'll fuck the sass out of you today, Stark," he grumbled and finally set to work.    
  
Steve and Tony shared a secret grin, getting Bucky worked up was part of their play. Bucky was clearly on to them because he pushed his finger in in one go. When Tony whimpered and let his head drop, he crooked his finger and hit the bundle of nerves that made Tony cry out. Keeping pressure on the spot Bucky pinched his flank.    
  
"No lying down and resting for you, kitten, remember our deal?"   
  
Shuddering, Tony hefted himself on his arms again and set to work on Steve's cock. It was hard to concentrate though, with Bucky opening him up achingly slow, only pushing his finger in a tiny bit before pulling out, teasing at the rim, and dipping in again. Tony tried to push back in an attempt for  _ more _ , but Bucky only laughed and removed his hand completely, until Tony leaned forward again.

  


When Tony took Steve in all the way to the back of his throat Bucky finally pushed in two fingers. The burning stretch felt so good he moaned loudly around Steve’s cock, making Steve buck up into him even more. Tears sprang in his eyes and it was hard to breathe, but Steve looked down on him with such awe and love that he had to let go and give Steve a kiss. 

  


With a wink he kneeled back down and put Steve’s hand on the back of his head, encouraging him to fuck into his mouth. Tony wanted to feel used, to be wrecked in all the best ways. Steve first stroked his hair, before grabbing it and pushing in and out of Tony’s mouth, each time a little bit deeper, until Tony’s nose was flush against his stomach. Steve wasn’t loud, like him and Bucky were, so each soft groan and whispered endearment filled Tony with a warm sense of accomplishment. It took a lot of concentration, being only able to breathe when Steve pulled back, so it took him completely by surprise when Bucky added a third finger. He arched his back and moaned loud and filthy, and it was just enough to send Steve over the edge. Tony tried to swallow and suckle him through it, but a large stream of cum still escaped from the corner of his mouth. 

  


“Look at you, doll, so beautiful, do you think you’re ready for me now?” Bucky’s voice had lost some of the teasing, and it filled Tony with wonder how he was lucky enough to be loved by both these men. Bucky had moved closer and was bent over Tony, kissing him on the shoulder blade.

  


“Please,” Tony whimpered and Bucky shot into action. He pushed Tony down on his neck, forcing his head down on the bed next to Steve’s hip, before lining himself up and pushing his cock in slow, until he was fully sheathed. He slowly moved back again, and then pushed in hard; nearly pulling out and slamming back in again. Tony wailed and tried to push back to meet him, but Bucky's grip on his hip was like iron (titanium-alloy to be precise) and left Tony virtually immobile.

  


Bucky's slow-hard approach was like torture. Tony was so hard it hurt, a steady stream of precome leaking from his cock, but Bucky had positioned him so he couldn't rub himself against the sheet. 

  


“Bucky please, I need… You must…” He couldn't form complete sentences anymore, as Bucky inexorably moved in and out. Bucky leaned over him and pulled him upright in his lap. 

  


“Still talking? I ain’t doin’ it right then,” he murmured wickedly. 

  


He pulled Tony flush against him and started moving in earnest. Tony scrambled backwards for purchase on Bucky's neck. His other hand went to his neglected cock, but Bucky swatted it away. “No touching yourself,” he whispered in Tony's ear. 

  


“But I… I neeeed…” Tony whined. He opened his eyes, looking for backup, but Steve was watching them with rapt attention, palming himself, his cock already fully hard again. 

  


“Don't worry, I got ya,” Bucky whispered and slightly changed the angle.

  


Tony yelled, the new angle meant Bucky hit his prostate at every thrust. He put both his arms behind him and clung onto Bucky, holding on for dear life. Soon he could only whimper and moan, with Bucky grunting in his ear. 

  


Suddenly there was a large hand on his cock, stroking it once, doing a twisting move over the head and that was that. Tony was sure he blacked out at some point while he came, his whole body spasming violently, which sent Bucky over the edge as well. They both collapsed forward onto the bed and Bucky carefully pulled out. Steve pulled a blanket over them all and both of them covered him with kisses and praise. 

  


“So good for us…”

  


“Such a pretty sight…”

  


“So sweet…”

  


“I love you…”

  


“I love you…”

  


Tony let it wash over him, he felt warm and content and a bit fuzzy. 

  


Later one would scoop Tony up and they would bathe. One would hold him while the other carefully washed him. Then Steve would carry him back to bed and lay with him while Bucky would make breakfast. They would eat together, doze a bit or watch a movie, until it was time to get back to business. 

  


For now though, they allowed themselves this moment of contentment. 

  


“I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com)!


End file.
